leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS200
/ |title_ja=VS コータス |title_ro=VS Cotoise |image= PS200.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=16 |number=200 |location=Slateport City |prev_round=Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II |next_round=Slugging It Out with Slugma }} / or The Team in Red, Once More (Japanese: VS コータス VS or 赤装束再び The Team in Red, Once More) is the 200th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and reach the end of on , with Sapphire disappointed that they never caught up with . Ruby is frustrated, saying he wants to part ways because Sapphire only ever drags him into trouble and distracts him from his goal. Sapphire retorts by saying he should be thankful that she and Lorry gave him a ride. Ruby gets off onshore, and they each yell at the other to remember their promise. Elsewhere, Tabitha and have joined Maxie in a hideout as they await the return of Blaise. Tabitha and Courtney want to stir up trouble now that they've got the Scanner, but Maxie pours himself a drink and insists they should wait for Blaise. Blaise then appears, reporting that the Submarine Explorer 1 being built in Slateport City is already 95% completed. Upon hearing this, Maxie orders the Three Fires to go after it, saying that the world will burn and the seas dry up under the scorching fire of Team Magma. On the way to Slateport City, Ruby's Mumu evolves into , much to Ruby's delight. He takes a few photos, saying that not only Mumu but also Nana and Kiki have grown stronger. As he organizes the photos he took, a man approaches him and asks whether he's carrying a Poké Ball. Confused, Ruby says yes, and the man praises all of Ruby's Pokémon before declaring that Ruby will become an honorary member of the Pokémon Fan Club. The man takes Ruby to the headquarters of the club in Slateport City, revealing that he is none other than the club's chairman. The chairman says that Pokémon are adorable and that it's a waste to battle with them, to which Ruby heartily agrees, complaining that no one else has ever agreed with him on that point and that everyone seems only obsessed with battling. The chairman shows Ruby the local Contest Hall, and Ruby declares that it's finally time for his Pokémon to shine in s. Unfortunately, inside the Contest Hall, the two discover that without a Hoenn Contest Pass, Ruby can't participate in Hoenn Contests. Since Hoenn passes are only issued in Verdanturf Town, and Ruby doesn't want his father to learn he's trying to enter Contests, he tells the Pokémon Fan Club chairman that it's all right and asks whether they can blend into Pokéblocks instead. Wanting two more people so that they will have four to operate the Berry Blender, the chairman races outside and drags in two men who happened to be passing by the Contest Hall. Outside, the Three Fires watch the four blending Berries inside the Contest Hall, Courtney complaining that it would be too much trouble to separate the man they need out of the group. Blaise suggests that they just grab all of them. In the Contest Hall, the spinning of the Berry Blender is suddenly drowned out by the spinning of something else nearby. When it comes to a stop, it is shown to be a , and the smoke it blows chokes the four of them until they faint. Tabitha, Courtney, and Blaise throw the four in a heap onto Torkoal's back. Major events * and go their separate ways. * Mumu evolves into a . * Ruby meets the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. * Team Magma attack the Slateport City Contest Hall. Debuts * Captain Stern * Dock Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Maxie * Blaise * * Tabitha * Captain Stern * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * Dock Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's; evolves) * (Mumu; 's; newly evolved) * (Lorry; 's) * (Maxie's) * ( 's) * (Tabitha's) * (Blaise's) * (Whiris; Sydney's) * (Lolotai; Russell's) * (Slokath; Alecsey's) * (Rikelec; Chance's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi translation, 's is referred to as . * In the Chuang Yi translation, is misspelled as "Peacha". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Cotoise - Lại là đội áo đỏ }} de:Kapitel 200 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS200 fr:Chapitre 200 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS200